Alguien como tú
by martesplan
Summary: (HUNHAN) Los prototipos H han alcanzado la cima de la fama por ser la perfecta compañía para los humanos. Luhan es un chico normal y corriente que no quiere tener absolutamente nada que ver con estas creaciones científicas, es más, los odiaba. Pero un día se encontró con un pobre chico en apuros...


_Ya estamos muy lejos, las piernas están un poco aturdidas,_

_Ninguno de nosotros sabe cuánto camino más queda,_

_Hasta que nos detenemos. Descansamos un poco._

_Bien podría ser ahora, detengámonos un tiempo._

_Sin embargo, después de descansar, todavía no sabemos_

_La razón por la que continuamos._

Cuando la ciencia y el poder se alían como resultado obtenemos o bien beneficios o perjuicios; o ambas opciones simultáneamente. Con el caso de los prototipos H la sociedad se encontraba complacida. Dichos prototipos fueron creados por una fundación científica con fin de que sirvieran a las personas. En concreto, a su amo. Cada prototipo H era entregado con los ojos cubiertos y, el primer ser humano que atisbaba se convertía en su dueño, para siempre. Sin contras, obedecía sin rechistar. Cumplía todas las normas de su amo, aprendía de él y eran inconscientes de su sumisión. Aunque su amo no lo quisiera éste le seguiría hasta el final. Pero comprarse uno era un gasto que sólo las familias más adineradas podían permitirse. El nuevo sueño de las nuevas generaciones era poder adquirir uno. Las revistas de la corporación científica traían cada mes nuevos modelos de prototipos H, tanto hombres como mujeres, adecuados al diverso antojo del público.

Nadie se molestaba en llamarlos humanos a pesar de que estaban creados genéticamente, de ser llamados así, ¿alguien empezaría a verles con otros ojos? No interesaban en preocuparse de si poseían sentimientos o si podían sentir el dolor. En gran parte, la gente los usaba para tenerlos en casa y que ayudaran en tareas del hogar y, bueno, en satisfacer deseos sexuales. De cara al público se utilizaban de esta forma, pero nunca se podía saber a ciencia cierta la cara oculta de la moneda. Este era un obvio caso donde los perjuicios estaban presentes, únicamente, el problema era que estaban camuflados. El egoísmo de la sociedad pretendía no saber nada, contentados con sus sirvientes en casa que no rechistaban ante nada.

Sin embargo, llegan a existir ciertos prototipos que se niegan a vivir de esta forma. Los científicos afirmaban que desconocían cuál es la anomalía que les causa esta rebeldía, el cómo se dan cuenta de la posición en la que viven si fueron creados para no percatarse. Cuando esto sucedía y el cliente afectado llamaba a la compañía, éstos venían y retiraban el prototipo H. Se desconoce qué hacen con ellos, pero se puede prever que nada bueno. Obviamente, la gente no preguntaba, si algo malo iba a pasarles preferían no escuchar y vivir en una ignorancia feliz. Por otro lado, muchos prototipos están a gusto con sus amos si con suerte les ha tocado una buena persona.

Luhan estaba hasta las narices de oír hablar de los prototipos H. Les odiaba con toda su alma; esos seres estaban volviendo a la sociedad más solitaria con el paso del tiempo. Muchos ya no optaban por relacionarse y ahorraban para tener su prototipo; que les abastecerían todas sus necesidades para el resto de su vida. Entre sus amigos también tenían curiosidad por llegar a tener uno algún día, más bien por el sexo. Luhan veía ridículo que la gente pudiera estar interesada en que un prototipo se entregara a ti para siempre a primera vista. Él veía el sexo como algo importante pero quería ganarse primero el corazón de la persona. La _persona_, no un estúpido espécimen científico. Y esta persona especial, en Luhan en cuestión, tenía que ser una chica.

— No comprendo qué les ves de malo, Luhan —le dijo uno de sus amigos, Xiumin—. Piensa que la gente está contenta con ellos.

— No se trata de eso —objetó, dejando a un lado el mando de la play—. Ya apenas quedan personas que se esfuercen en conocer a otras. Prefieren esperar a comprarse un prototipo y que les llegue todo masticado.

— ¿Todo masticado?

— Es decir, hagas lo que hagas, ese chisme te va a querer igual. ¿Qué gracia tiene eso? Realmente, es patético —frunció el ceño, mirando a través de la ventana —. No me parece sincero. Yo me sentiría vacío.

— Tal vez necesites conocer a alguno, puede que no sea tan malo como crees —dijo Xiumin, mientras Luhan rió hacia su respuesta.

Esa conversación es un ejemplo de cómo reaccionaba Luhan cuando se le hablaba de prototipos. No obstante, había algo que odiaba aún más que ellos, y sin duda esos eran sus creadores. Con una ciencia tan avanzada, saltaba a la vista que tenían otras cosas entre manos. Su compañía sedienta de dinero, no se iba a conformar sólo con el negocio de vender esos prototipos a un público obstruido. Suficientemente monstruoso le parecía a Luhan que crearan esos especímenes y los vendieran como si de coches se trataran; que además no podía evitar tener una mosca en la oreja pensando qué otras horribles realizan que la sociedad desconoce. Sin duda, lo que ocultaban no podía ser bueno.

Volviendo de las prácticas universitarias, Luhan tenía que pasar por un barrio de Beijing que odiaba porque despendía un olor desagradable. No conocía la razón exacta que lo justificara pero posiblemente tuviera que ver con la contaminación de la ciudad. Se dirigía hacia la parada del bus escuchando a _JJ Lin,_ resguardando su nariz en la bufanda para aguantar los fuertes olores. Debía agradecer que en el mes de enero el frío penetrara en sus pulmores y la temperatura purificara el aire, haciendo los olores menos fuertes. Cruzando un desolado puente se vio cantando la dicha música en acapella. Pensaba que estaba en soledad y que no molestaba canturreando hasta que vio algo fuera de lo normal bajo el puente. Se inclinó hacia el filo de la empalizada para fijarse bien: vislumbró un muchacho ahí tirado, estaba ubicado en una caja como un deshecho, encogido en forma de caracol y desnudo.

Con el corazón en un puño, Luhan corrió asustado hacia el final del puente para descender y ver la condición del joven. Tenía el móvil preparado para llamar a la policía, ambulancia o lo que hiciera falta al comprobar si estaba muerto o no. Llegó entre ahogos de la carrera; se quedó estupefacto al ver el triste estado del chico. Estaba bañado en cardenales y magulladuras, se le veía sufrir al respirar por algún dolor interno. Luhan ya había llamado a la ambulancia y posó su abrigo sobre su delgada figura. Estaba tan flaco que asustaba, se podía ver que llevaba tiempo mal alimentado. Intentó despertarle cuidadosamente varias veces pero nunca respondía. No estaba inconsciente pero no parecía tener fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. «Debe estar exhausto, mejor no intento hacerle hablar.» Luhan revisó su pulso y latía frágilmente. «Apenas puede respirar. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Quién le ha abandonado aquí? Qué horror.»

Unas gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente del chico y Luhan comprobó que rozaba una fiebre alta. Decidió envolverlo también en su bufanda y abrazarlo para no dejar que le penetrara el frío invernal. Sabía que detrás del estado de esa persona sólo podía haber una historia espeluznante. Emitía sonidos de cachorro herido y se afligía en los brazos de Luhan. «Maldita ambulancia, ven de una vez.» ¿Y si se le moría el muchacho en los brazos? Cada segundo estaba más asustado, se le encogía el corazón al ver a aquella persona sufrir de ese modo. Quería ayudarle pero sentía impotencia. «¿Y si no nos encuentran? No. Calma, Luhan. Sé optimista.»

Llevaba diez minutos sin cambiar de postura y se preguntaba si iba siendo hora de llevarse al chico en brazos hacia el hospital. La angustia de estar bajo ese puente no le permitía quedarse ni un momento más cuando decidió hacerlo. Levantó al chico sujetándolo por su espalda y bajo sus rodillas, a modo princesa. Empezó a avanzar rápidamente. Parecía una pluma en sus brazos cuando el chico, sin ni si quiera abrir los ojos o sin parecer haber aterrizado de su estado de agonía, susurró unas palabras:

— Sigue cantando…

Luhan notó que de repente su corazón pesaba más de lo normal. Pensó que si la voz del joven fuera corpórea estaría hecha de seda. Se le pararon las piernas a medio camino. Observó el rostro del joven detenidamente, el cual se apoyaba en su hombro, a pocos centímetros del suyo propio. Sus finos labios rosados musitaban sonidos incomprensibles, temblorosos. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados, los cuales poseían unas largas pestañas que lo feminizaban con dulzura. Por tan sólo un instante, el subconsciente de Luhan pensó que era una cara bonita (para ser un chico). Ese pensamiento menguó cuando volvió a sus palabras pronunciadas: «¿Seguir cantando?» Le habría escuchado momentos antes en el puente con su concierto solitario. No se encontraba con cuerpo de cantar en una situación como esa. Pero se lo pidió con una voz tan dulce y pura, que no pudo negarse.

A lo lejos se escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia que por fin llegaba y fue lo que detuvo a Luhan de empezar a cantar. En cinco minutos llegaron al hospital más cercano; decidió acompañarle hasta el final ya que necesitaba saber si su vida no corría peligro. Después del susto, no podía marcharse a casa sin saber qué sería de él, si se iba a recuperar, si tenía familia y si iba a estar bien. El chico fue ingresado en urgencias para hacerle un seguido de pruebas y curaciones.

Luhan llevaba más de una hora esperando, había oscurecido y estaba aburrido de observar la blanca pared. Reflexionaba sobre la voz del chico, estando así de moribundo, ¿cómo se le ocurrió esforzarse en hablar? Le pareció extraño. Tampoco cantó tan alto como para ser escuchado a la distancia que les separaba; es más, en aquel funesto estado era inexplicable que advirtiera su canto. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos llegó el doctor a dar noticias. Por suerte, eran buenas:

— Parece ser que nuestro trabajo ha terminado —informaba revisando unas fichas que llevaba en una carpeta—. Nosotros no tenemos más permisos para revisar el estado del chico.

— ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Se va a recuperar?

— Para ello necesitamos encontrar a su dueño, ¿ese prototipo le pertenece a usted?

Ese _prototipo_.

— ¿Señorito Luhan?

Necesitaba responder sincera y rápidamente. ¿Qué le estaba frenando? Algo estaba escudriñando su conciencia. Por mucho que odiara a los prototipos, pudo comprobar cómo estaba sufriendo en sus brazos. El causante de ese dolor, ¿habría sido su original amo? Si decía la verdad, tal vez intentaran encontrarle. Pero, ¿por qué le iba a preocupar de todas formas?

— No es mío —contestó al fin, absolutamente seguro de que no se iba a arrepentir.

— Pude deducirlo pero necesitaba su confirmación. Era obvio que usted lo encontró en ese estado y lo trajo— desde luego que razón no le faltaba, Luhan tragó saliva, aliviado de haberse sincerado—, por otra parte, desconocemos quién era su amo y, tratándose de un prototipo, no vamos a molestarnos en ayudarlo más. No nos lo permiten, ¿entiende señorito Luhan? Nuestro trabajo está reservado para las personas.

No daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando. Pondría la mano al fuego para asegurar que el dolor que estaba sintiendo ese prototipo era tan real como el de cualquiera, ¿o fueron imaginaciones suyas? Aunque ya le daba igual, por supuesto. Aquel joven no era una persona como él.

— Ya, entiendo… —dijo con cierta decepción— pero doctor, ¿qué le ocurrirá?

— Llamaremos a su corporación para que lo retiren. Usted ya puede marcharse.

«Que lo _retiren_.» se produjo un eco incesante de esas palabras en la cabeza de Luhan. No se podía creer que le estuviera dando lástima aquella situación. No era iluso y se podía imaginar que cuando retiraban a un prototipo no le esperaba un futuro agradable. O directamente, no le esperaba un futuro.

Como una música angelical, la voz del muchacho danzaba por su cabeza: «Sigue cantando…» Sin duda, su tono le produjo una sensación agradable. Más que la voz, fue el tono suplicante en que las mencionó; como si el hecho de que le cantara le fuera a devolver la vida. «¡Ah! Maldición.» Luhan frunció el ceño y exclamó, deteniendo al médico:

— ¡Doctor, espere!

Ya no cabía duda de que se iba a arrepentir. De hecho, al ver al prototipo estirado en su cama, todavía inconsciente, ya se había arrepentido. Se aseguró de taparle los ojos con un trapo de cocina por si despertaba; no fuera a verle y se volviera su dueño. Aunque posiblemente eso ya no funcionaba, pues se lo encontró sin protección alguna en sus ojos y, por lo tanto, llegaba a la conclusión de que ya habría visto humanos anteriormente. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse. No quería verse más envuelto entre prototipos. Él creía que era un chico normal, de lo contrario, no lo hubiera ayudado. O eso intentaba hacerse creer a sí mismo. «Les odio. Y punto.»

Tenía claro que no pensaba quedarse con él, tan sólo decidió sacarlo de su fatídico destino para quizá encontrarle uno más brillante. Con la condición en que se lo encontró era obvio que tampoco debía tener un pasado con el que tirar petardos. Luhan debía hacer algo con él pronto, ya se había pasado de bueno al no dejar que el doctor llamara a la empresa. Se imaginaba que, como cuando un coche deja de ser útil y lo llevan al desguace, le iba a pasar lo mismo a aquel chico. Tal vez algo peor.

«Pero qué más da. Lo que tengo que hacer es llamar a alguno de la pandilla por si están interesados. No tienen un duro y no pueden tener uno. Tal vez les haga gracia. Al menos, sé que ellos no van a atizarle…» alcanzó el móvil para contactarse con sus amigos cuando, a sus espaldas, volvió a escuchar aquella angelical voz:

— Luhan…

Había escuchado bien: ese prototipo había pronunciado su nombre. Pero él no recuerda haberlo mencionado en ningún momento. Se volvió hacia él y, entre susurros y suspiros, continuaba inconsciente. El nombre de Luhan lo había musitado entre sueños, ¿cómo era posible? Aquello dejó de tener gracia y se apresuró a llamar a su amigo. «Con la de peña que somos en China, habrá cantidad de Luhanes.» se intentaba convencer esperando que le cogiera el teléfono.

— ¿_Hello_?

— Wu, perdona llamarte a estas horas…

— Ah, eres tú —murmuró a desgana. La confianza es sin duda lo peor. Estos dos eran un par de buenos amigos que se demostraban amor con el desprecio.

— Déjate de tonterías, te llamo a altas horas de la noche porque es una urgencia. Tengo ahora mismo en la cama algo que nunca en la vida pensaba que

— ¿Una mujer? —interrumpió— Oye Lu, te he dicho mil veces que te veo mejor en la otra acera. Pero si necesitas condones la farmacia está abierta.

— Idiota. No se trata de eso. Y de la otra acera nada, ¿me oyes? Qué pesado. Bueno, te he llamado precisamente por eso también. Verás…

El tal Wu que en verdad era Kris, pero no importa porque tiene como diez nombres, se sobresaltó de tal manera al escuchar de qué se trataba que su mandíbula cayó al suelo.

— ¿Un prototipo de verdad? —su tono se alborotó de pronto— Lu, tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo gratis.

— Yo no lo quiero. Te llamo por si lo quieres tú —matizó—. Ya que es un chico, podrás disfrutar en todos los aspectos.

— Lu… es que te lo has encontrado y deberías quedártelo, insisto.

— Que no quiero tener nada que ver con un bicho de estos. Mira, le ayudé creyendo que era un chico cualquiera. Me enteré tarde que era uno de ellos, y me dio pena que lo quisieran retirar. Se le ve muy joven, más que nosotros. Así que se le podía sacar provecho, ¿no?

Así es como todo el mundo hablaba sobre ellos. Como quien se compra un electrodoméstico. Luhan quería estar al margen de todo y olvidarse del tema. Quería que su amigo Kris se lo llevara y todo terminaría.

— ¿Wu? ¿Kris Wu?

— Ah, sí, perdón —se le notaba indeciso. Llevaba tiempo queriendo tener uno de ellos, pero al saber que por falta de dinero nunca lo tendría tal vez en el fondo no lo tenía tan claro—. Bueno, me lo quedaré pero primero quiero verlo. ¿Tiene dueño?

— No tengo ni idea. Estaba terrible cuando me lo encontré. Ahora parece tener mejor aspecto pero sigue sin despertarse. Sin duda alguien se ha pasado de lo lindo con él, me imagino que sería su dueño.

— Entonces no va a querer estar conmigo. El primer humano que ven es como el elegido o una fumada del estilo.

— Ya… pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora no voy a dejarlo en la calle. ¿O prefieres eso? Lo hago antes de que se despierte y listos.

— ¡Vale, para el carro! Mañana me paso por tu casa a primera hora. Capullo, ya me has cortado el sueño —Luhan se rió al escucharlo refunfuñar.

— Qué lástima. Bueno, mañana ven por tu madre. No voy a pegar ojo con esto en mi cama, joder… —se pasó los dedos por el pelo, suspirando. «Por qué a mí.»

— Una cosa más Lu, ¿es guapo?

Luhan levantó una ceja, pregunta muy propia de Kris en realidad.

— Mañana lo compruebas tú. Yo no comento sobre si un chico es guapo o no.

— Cuidado el macho… en fin, mañana te veo. Que te den.

Fin de la llamada. Luhan volvió a reírse. Siempre se despedían de la misma forma, falta decir que se conocían desde que andaban entre pañales. Pero al volver a ver el prototipo en su cama se le fue la sonrisa. No le hacia ninguna gracia que haya murmurado su nombre. Se quedó observándolo durante un rato. Los cardenales de sus brazos correspondían sin duda a una desagradable violencia. Su pecho descendía y se elevaba con estabilidad, pareciendo estar ya en un profundo y calmado sueño. A Luhan le daba repelús, ¿realmente podían sufrir?

No quería saberlo. Si la respuesta era sí significaba sentir empatía y compasión. Luhan había decidido hace tiempo mostrarse frío ante aquellos seres. No tener ninguna relación con ellos le aseguraba seguir con su vida normal. El prototipo, durmiendo plácidamente, aparentaba estar recuperándose. De vez en cuando tenía espasmos donde parecía sufrir, después volvía a relajarse y descansaba empapado en sudor. Luhan le fue limpiando el sudor, no por ayudarle a sentirse mejor, sino porque no deseaba que siguiera humedeciendo así uno de sus pijamas. A la mínima que Luhan volvió a sentir lástima hacia él se retiró hacia el comedor. Se recostó sobre el sofá con una acolchada manta y trató de descansar; los párpados ardieron al acostarse sobre sus ojos. Su cabeza dolía por el cansancio y no pudo dormir bien de tanto comerse la cabeza con el problema que ahora mismo ocupaba su cama.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por el zumbido de su móvil. Mensaje de texto:

De: Wufante:

«_Ábreme que estoy picando, imbécil_»

Con bostezos descomunales arrastró los pies hasta la puerta, envuelto como un rollito de primavera en la mantita del sofá. Kris entró como si fuera su casa y dejó el abrigo en cualquier sitio, buscando con la mirada el prototipo con mucha excitación.

— Está en mi cama —le indicó Luhan lleno de pereza.

Quería continuar durmiendo, era demasiado temprano par a recibir una visita. Kris se fue flechado hacia su cuarto. A paso de tortuga le siguió, carente de motivación. El prototipo seguía en la misma postura en la que le había dejado la anterior noche. Lo que más deseaba ahora es que se lo llevara e hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Kris se sentó en la esquina de la cama, observando al chico como un niño ilusionado.

— Le has puesto un trapo en la cara —se extrañó, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que era por seguridad—, ah.

— ¿Ah? En fin. Quítaselo, voy a ir a comprar el desayuno para los tres. Mira que no tenga fiebre. Intenta despertarle y que te vea —habló pausadamente por el sueño, su voz todavía sonaba ronca y se empezó a vestir con parsimonia. Al recibir la aprobación de Kris se lavó bien la cara y se marchó a la panadería.

Sin vacilación, Kris retiró el trapo de los ojos del joven y podría decirse que casi se cayó de culo al suelo. Sin duda era muy bello, su rostro ovalado incitaba a querer acariciarlo; sus labios sonrosados destacaban sobre su pálida tez y abrían el apetito a morderlos. Era de complexión delgada pero abultaba más que Luhan, aunque parecía menos fuerte. Kris se quedó aturdido contemplando al prototipo cuando de pronto sus párpados se levantaron lentamente.

— ¿Ya te despiertas? —le preguntó con suavidad, intentando hacerle comprender que no debía tener miedo. Aun así, el chico se asustó al verle; agarrando la manta hacia su pecho como acto reflejo.

— ¿Quién eres? —Kris pudo leer temor en sus ojos. Hizo un ademán con las manos para que se tranquilizara.

— No voy a hacerte daño. ¿Te encuentras bien? —acercó la mano comprobar la temperatura de su frente, pero no lo llegó a tocar porque el chico lo retiró velozmente. Kris era bonachón y tenía una paciencia ilimitada, así que no le resultaba un problema manejar la situación.

— ¿Me van a retirar? —atemorizado como un animalito en una jaula inspeccionó su alrededor. Era un lugar desconocido para él y eso le incrementaba el pánico.

— Debes calmarte. Te hemos salvado de que te retiraran. Ahora vas a estar seguro.

Al cabo de unos minutos Kris consiguió estabilizarlo un poco. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía y no quiso moverse de la cama.

— ¿Tienes nombre? —le hablaba con todo el cariño que podía. El prototipo todavía temblaba como un flan, pero poco a poco, se le veía más apacible.

— Me llamo… Sehun.

— Qué nombre más peculiar, ¿no es coreano?

A Sehun parecieron dolerle aquellas palabras.

— Es muy bonito. No pretendía recordarte nada malo... Pero me temo que debes soportar algunas cosas para que te pueda ayudar. Por supuesto, si no estás dispuesto a continuar hablando, te dejaré descansar —Kris esperó una respuesta y el prototipo asintió débilmente. A continuación Sehun se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la espalda al cabezal. Cuando Kris vio que ya estaba cómodo, prosiguió— Mi amigo te encontró en muy mal estado… ya sabes. ¿Fue tu dueño quien te hizo eso?

— No… no fue mi dueño —su voz se iba rompiendo, se notaba que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Entonces?

— No fue mi dueño.

Hablaba cabizbajo y su flequillo impedía verle los ojos. Cada vez resultaba más complicado hablarle.

— ¿No quieres explicarme lo que ha pasado verdad? —Sehun ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado, como Kris esperaba— De acuerdo. No tengo por qué saberlo, todo eso puedes ir olvidándolo. Pero la cuestión es, ¿tienes amo, Sehun?

— Sí —contestó rápido y decidido, mirándose las manos.

— ¿Dónde está? Si ese dueño no te hacía daño, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo. De lo contrario, me iba a quedar contigo.

— Ya lo he encontrado.

— ¿Ah?

— Es él.

Kris se percató de que justo había entrado alguien. Se volvió hacia atrás y vio a Luhan asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta, traía una bolsa de plástico hasta arriba de comida y una sonrisa en la boca.

— Veo que ya se ha despertado el… cosa. Me muero de hambre, ¿comemos? Vaya cara llevas, Wu.

«Ése _es él_ no se estaría refiriendo a Luhan, ¿verdad?» desconcertado volvió a mirar a Sehun, el cual le había cambiado el color de la cara a uno más cálido. Qué está pasando.

— ¿Ha ido bien? ¿Cuándo te lo llevas? —Luhan no pudo aguantar más y se llevó a la boca un trozo de pan chino. Estaba recién hecho y era difícil resistirse. Fue ignorado completamente por su amigo que retomó el hilo de la conversación con Sehun:

— ¿Cómo que es él? Espera, ¿te refieres a esta persona de aquí?

— Sí. Es él. Luhan es mi amo.

Y al escuchar eso, la bolsa de plástico cayó al suelo.


End file.
